A network operator may provide a wide variety of content to clients. For example, the network operator may be configured as a head end to provide television content, video-on-demand, music and so on to clients, such as televisions, digital video recorders and set-top boxes. The network operator typically obtains this content from content providers for streaming to the clients, such as households, businesses and so on. To provide this content, the network operator configures the content into a form that is suitable for use by the households. For example, the network operator may change a format of the content, map the content to particular channels, and so on such that the content is in a form that is suitable for consumption by the clients.
To perform this configuration and then distribute the content over a network, the network operator may employ a variety of devices, such as integrated receivers/decoders, encoders, servers, and so on. However, these devices may be provided through use of a distributed system. Therefore, the distribution of content between the devices and to clients may introduce data impairment. Consequently, the data impairment may lead to errors by the client when consuming the content, such as improper playback including missed frames, repeated frames, and so on. For instance, data impairment may result in “bad data” which may cause a client or a renderer of the client to stop processing data properly (e.g., “hang up”). Thus, the clients may output the content in a manner that does not follow the expected content-viewing experience.